versus_compendiumfandomcom-20200216-history
Makoto Naegi
Makoto Naegi (also known as The Ultimate Hope) is the main protagonist of Danganronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc and Danganronpa 3: The End of Hope's Peak - Future Arc. Background Makoto Naegi was in the very sense of the word, normal. Until one day he was picked by a special school for students with abnormal skill in a certain subject (named "Ultimates" or "Super High School Levelers") called Hope's Peak Academy, as part of a lottery draw. He went to the school as the Ultimate Lucky Student (or the Super High School Level Luckster) despite not being a very lucky person. He soon settled in well and enjoyed life with his classmates. Eventually, though, a terrible event named The Tragedy took hold (started by a group of students calling themselves the Ultimate Despair). Makoto and the rest of his class decided to board up the school which would become their biggest mistake. While inside, the leader of the Ultimate Despair, Junko Enoshima, erased everyone's memories and put them into a "Killing Game", a game where the students would have to kill other students to escape the school. Once someone had died, a "Class Trial" would be held. A mock trial where students try to figure out who killed the victim. In the final class trial, Makoto Naegi defeated Junko Enoshima and found his true Ultimate Talent, the Ultimate Hope. Stats Attack Potency: Average Human Level (Makoto is more intelligence based than skill based). Speed: Superhuman (While having no physical speed feats himself, should be comparable to a character who does) (Check Scaling section for more info). Durability: Wall level (Survived falling down a large garbage shoot, "Survived" a punch from Juzo Sakakura) (See more about this in Scaling.) Hax: Luck based abilities (See more in abilities and powers) Intelligence: Inconsistent '(Managed to solve several murder cases (with quite a bit of help from Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya Togami), however, sometimes misses major clues that could be considered obvious (such as 11037) and most of the murders he deals with are fairly basic) Powers, Techniques, and Equipment Powers *'Ultimate Lucky Student: While this ability is debatable, Makoto has shown to possess small scale (to sometimes large scale) luck. As shown when he was saved from being executed by Alter Ego. However, his luck can be considered to be hit and miss at times (See more in weaknesses) *'Ultimate Hope': While not technically a power, Makoto's general optimism about life and his refusal to fall into Despair is one of his strongest assists. It has been shown to overcome Junko Enoshima's "despair" which is comparable to brainwashing at points. Techniques *'Truth Bullets': Usually evidence stored in his Student Handbook (see Equipment) that he uses during class trials. Can also absorb points by other people and use them as Truth Bullets. *'Hangman's Gambit': Makoto figures out a word in his head, usually relating to the case at hand. Used when there is no Truth Bullets to cover the evidence Equipment *'Student Handbook': A e-handbook given to the Students of Hope's Peak Academy. Used for storing information on others as well as evidence for trials. Minor Feats Skill/Intelligence *Solved the murders of Sayaka Maizono, Chihiro Fujisaki, Hifumi Yamada, Kiyotaka Ishimaru and Mukuro Ikusaba *Solved the suicide of Sakura Ogami *Defeated Junko Enoshima with the power of his hope *Convinced everyone not to vote for him during the final trial (which would have got him executed) *Survived the Final Killing Game Powerscaling Overall, Makoto Naegi is fairly physically unimpressive and mostly regarded as a pacifist. Regardless, he does have some small-scale feats that he can scale to. In regards to speed, he scales to Yasuhiro Hagakure (who is just as physically unimpressive as he is) dodging bullets, which equalled around 33 m/s or Superhuman speeds. As mentioned, he did survive a punch from Juzo Sakakura (who should logically be comparable to people like Leon Kuwata) but, this does not make him scale to higher-tier Danganronpa feats. The punch from Juzo was extremely casual and he hardly survived it, it was heavily implied a second punch would have killed him (and Makoto couldn't even speak after the first punch was thrown) meaning that he does not scale in Durability. Weaknesses *His Luck abilities are fairly hit and miss (He is referred to multiple times, including in the DR1 student guide, as the Ultimate (un)Lucky Student and there exists other examples such as Makoto Naegi Secret File to prove this as well.) *Is not as intelligent as some of his peers (Kyoko Kirigiri and Byakuya Togami, to be specific) who usually lead him in the direction of solving the cases *A pacifist, not really a fighter. Versus Compendium's Conclusions Notable Wins: *None Notable Losses: *None Inconclusive Matches: *None Category:Danganronpa Category:Protagonists Category:Video Game Characters Category:Humans Category:Wall Level Category:Human Level Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Detectives Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Male Characters Category:Visual Novel Characters Category:Students Category:Anime and Manga Characters